1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to an improved versatile vacuum cleaner which can be converted easily into different configurations each suitable for a specifically different type of vacuum cleaning operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is an electrically powered mechanical appliance for the dry removal of dust and loose dirt from rugs, fabrics, and other surfaces.
Vacuum cleaners are basically classified into either a canister type vacuum cleaner or an upright type vacuum cleaner.
Generally, the canister type vacuum cleaner is comprised of a main body, which generally has a dust collecting chamber and a driving chamber, and an elongated suction pipe connected to the dust collecting chamber of the main body. A motor for providing suction force is installed in the driving chamber. An elongated suction pipe has a flexible hose at the center portion thereof.
Dust is sucked through the elongated suction pipe by changing the suction opening at the tip end thereof, so it can easily clean any corner part of a room, especially a narrow space.
However, a user should move the suction pipe and the main body together, which is inconvenient for the user. Furthermore, it is unsuitable for the user when cleaning a wide area.
Generally, the upright type vacuum cleaner is comprised of a main body, which generally has a dust collecting chamber and a driving chamber, a brush head which is attached to the lower end of the main body so as to be connected to the dust collecting chamber, and a handle provided at the upper end of the main body. The brush head has wheels provided at the lower surface thereof, and a suction port in which dust on a floor is sucked. User can clean easily from place to place while moving the main body by the wheels. Therefore, it is convenient for the user to clean in a wide area.
However, the upright type vacuum cleaner cannot be operated effectively in relatively narrow spaces like corners of a room, because dust is sucked through the brush head which is attached to the lower end of the main body.
In order to solve the drawback, vacuum cleaners have been proposed to become convertible between upright type and canister type as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,246 of The Singer Company, which was issued Apr. 28, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,452 of Ryobi Motor Products Corp. and Pickens, S. C., which was issued Mar. 14, 1989 etc.
But, it is inconvenient for the user to convert one type into the other type and to use the vacuum cleaner. Furthermore, these prior arts reduce the effectiveness of the cleaning operation and generate noise due to their structural inferiority.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of this invention to provide a vacuum cleaner which can be converted easily and quickly into configuration suitable for canister type vacuum cleaning operation, upright type vacuum cleaning operation, or another type vacuum cleaning operation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a vacuum cleaner which has various cleaning means suitable for different cleaning areas and which can stand stably in an upright position.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a vacuum cleaner which has an improved cord reel and an exhaust duct for reducing noise.
In order to accomplish the above objects, a vacuum cleaner is provided comprising:
a main body having a suction opening for sucking therein and an exhaust grill for exhausting air, the main body having a dust collecting chamber, a driving chamber, and a cord reel chamber provided successively by partitions; a socket adapted to a lower end of the main body and having a connecting opening communicating with the dust collecting chamber; a first cleaner connected detachably to the connecting opening of the socket; a second cleaner installed pivotally on a portion of the socket and connected detachably to the connecting opening of the socket; a motor assembly installed in the driving chamber for providing suction force; a cord reel installed in the cord reel chamber for winding up a power cord that supplies power to the motor assembly; and a handle adapted to an upper end of the main body in a retractable manner.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.